tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Engie
Robot Engie is a robotic RED Engineer TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Gaughwwe1234 and adopted by AdmiralTrainstorm. Appearance and Personality Robot Engie is a RED Engineer who wears a Clockwerk's Helm, a Gunslinger and a Pip-Boy. Despite the glowing red eyes and the mechanical upgrades, Robot Engie is much more friendly than he lets on. His friendliness however, becomes questionable with his refusal to anwser questions with any remark other than "START PRAYIN' BOY." There is little else to Robot Engie in terms of personality, he has a sense of loyalty and will rarely act without instruction or at least act how he thinks he'd be instructed to. Despite being named Robot Engie, few parts of his body are cybernetically enhanced; his head, his right hand, and his left wrist. Biography Robot Engie began as a simple Engineer who experienced an unfortunate run-in with Christian Brutal Sniper which left him on the brink of life. Luckily for the engineer, a freelance scientist with no intention of specifically helping him came across him and decided to drag him back to his nearby, hidden lair for a few inhumane tests. Much to Sergai's surprise, his insane scheme to return someone to a healthy state with a few electric wires and some Engineer hats and misc was a huge success. Having such little faith in the experiment that he'd not thought of a name for his test subject in advance should the experiment succeed, he simply named him on the spot based on his new appearance. "Robot Engie" was by no means a masterpiece, so his daily routine consisted of doing indoor activities and being dictated by Sergai. Though his intelligence was decreased, it was not completely erased, and so one day Robot Engie realised Sergai was an incompetent lunatic. It was with this realisation Robot Engie became aware he could get away with an escape plan as simple as "Wait for Sergai to fall asleep, walk out the door" though whilst it was enough to work, Robot Engie decided to quickly upgrade his helmet to have some combat potential. From there onward, Robot Engie met many different characters, some of them able to tolerate his repetitiveness, others willing to kill him at their first oppurtunity. However it's possible that due to his past, his only real intention is to exact revenge upon Christian Brutal Sniper. At some point, he decided he would join Captain Demoman's unexistent crew along Gravy Guitarman. Most of the time the cyborg only travels with them with no real objectives other than talking about how much better they think they are than other Freaks. Powers and Abilities Robot Engie's most frequently used method of fighting aside from some embarrassingly poor martial arts skills are the laser eyes he programmed his helmet with. The laser is essentially a concentrated flamethrower beam, and with his robotic enhancements Robot Engie can use them to take advantage of even the smallest weak spot, though they don't usually work. More recently Robot Engie has also displayed limited flight capability by propelling himself with a pair of back-mounted thrusters, and the ability to shoot a sustained energy beam from his Gunslinger. Faults and Weaknesses Robot Engie is no stronger or tougher than a regular Engineer, which renders him unable to battle anything past low-rank Freaks. *Like most other cybernetic and robotic TF2 Monsters, he is vulnerable to electricity, EMP and magnets. *His laser eyes, being a fire weapon, do no harm to enemy Pyros and other fiery or otherwise fireproof Freaks. He can't move while using the skill too, leaving him open to attack. *His Gunslinger energy beam's effectiveness is dubious at best. He needs to charge it, mid rank Freaks who speed toward the beam will merely reflect it, and, despite holding the laser for a good deal of time, it did no damage whatsoever to tougher Freaks like Soldine. *Furthermore, his silly nature and clumsiness disqualify him as any threat on many occasions. Trivia *Though he first appeared in AdmiralTrainstorm's videos, the concept and idea of the character was made by Gaughwwe1234. He asked Admiral to include him in his videos due to the inability to use Garry's Mod properly. According to his comments, Gaughwwe1234 is not exactly content with the way his Freak is utilised. Originally, Gaughwwe1234 wanted Robot Engie to be a friendly and more intelligent being. Notable Videos By AdmiralTrainstorm *Soupcock Porkpie glues one of his Team-mates *How all the Pros play Ctf_2Fort *Robot Engie gets kidnapped by the Gravel Pit Mafia *Today's the day I repair my Microwave! *Engineer's totally radical sentry *NUCLEAR SCOUT 6: PETE N' BRUCE GET CRUNCHED IN THE TRASH COMPACTOR *Totally viewtiful gimmick vido ya know? *Scout kills Pyro with junctions *Typewriter's birthday, okay. *Private Funnyman goes to court: Part 1 *Product Man eventually retrieves his soda Part 1 By the community *Handsome Rogue's spectacular winning streak of glory *The Robot Engie Karaoke Rhapsody (Musical Collab 2) *Cyborbattle in Turbine *[Unfinished Polite Spy ft. Nightmare Medic] (Cameo) *The Robot and His Shadowy Friend *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 1 - Major Scout Guy *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 7 - Full Power Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Engineers Category:Idiots Category:RED Team Category:Weaklings Category:Monsters made by Gaughwwe1234